1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved method for the treatment of the human medical condition known as myasthenia gravis.
For the purposes of the following description and the appended claims, myasthenia gravis is defined as a condition typified by a fluctuating condition of easy fatigability of voluntary muscles aggravated by exertion, emotion, menstruation or infection, and relieved, both subjectively and objectively, by rest and anti-cholinesterase drugs. The patient with a so-called mild myasthenia gravis condition generally needs treatment on an intermittent basis as the condition worsens and improves spontaneously in an intermittent manner. The patient with a seriously marked or severe myasthenia gravis condition generally requires treatment on a regular conditioning basis, usually daily.
Myasthenia gravis is a problem probably more widespread than heretofore realized for in the past only the more advanced or severe stages of the condition were recognized and labeled as myasthenia gravis. By ergograms and "Tensilon Tests" rather recently developed we have learned that there can be different degrees of the disease manifesting a variety of symptoms. Moderately servere symptoms can be and often are mistaken for psychological disorders. Not only is the myasthenia gravis patient (myasthenic) not helped by treatment for psychological disorder but suffers more as a result. In the not too severe cases, the condition may be wrongly assessed psychologically as a withdrawal from normal interests and activities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several drugs are currently in use, including neostigmine bromide and the dimethylcarbamate of 3-hydroxy-1-methylpyridinium. Although these drugs are of some help, they have many disadvantages. Satisfactory dosage regimens are hard to determine because the drugs are so powerful and coordination with body needs and utilization is difficult if not impossible since the drugs seem never to quite match the imbalance in the body and satisfy its requirements. As a result, overdosages as well as underdosages occur, much to the discomfort of the myasthenic. Moreover, these drugs are so inherently dangerous that the patient under treatment therewith must carry atropine, as 1/120 grain tablets, as an antidote immediately available to overcome accidental or incidental overdosage.
For the myasthenic with a severe condition, huge quantities of the drugs in current use are often necessary, which can only be taken if the patient tolerates the drugs at that level. For example, one of the drugs has been given at a level as high as 72 60 milligram tablets dialy over an extended period. Because each of the currently used drugs cause substantial side reactions the patient is not truly comfortable with such drugs at any dosage level.